


A small piece of her

by Oncer993



Series: Life after Peggy [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Grandpa Steve anyone?, Multi, Peggy and Steve had a daughter, Steggy (mentioned briefly), Steve meets her, They have a granddaughter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is shocked to meet a young woman with the same chocolate brown eyes as Peggy after her funeral. He's even more surprised to find out who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small piece of her

**Author's Note:**

> I am STILL not over Peggy's death. Nope, no way, no how. I thought the idea that they had a child and a grandchild would be sweet though.

I gripped the program tighter in my hands, the edges crumbled slightly under my hold. Margaret “Peggy” Carter, her life, her accomplishments all printed out in black and white. There wasn’t enough paper and ink in the world to tell her story if you asked me though.

She wasn’t just an agent, one of the founders of SHIELD, wife or mother. She was so much more. She stood tall alongside men twice her size. She was smart, beautiful and didn’t take any bullshit. She was also my grandmother.

I fought against the tears as I placed the obituary down in my lap. It was in that moment that I saw _him_. Captain America, the living legend that returned from the dead a few years ago.

I heard stories of him too. From my grandmother and my not-so-biological great-uncles that were dubbed the Howling Commandos. He was brave yet stubborn.  As I got older, I did my own research. I found out more about the man behind the shield instead of the hero who went into the ice in mid-1940’s.

He was trying to remain valiant. I could tell as he struggled to hold his tears back and carry the body of the late Peggy Carter. I heard stories of them too, _together_. I don’t mean the horrible radio show about Captain America and Betty Carver either. I heard the true stories from their friends who served alongside them in the war. I had to admit it was pretty sweet. Two people who society deemed unworthy and unfit to fight in the war ended up being some of the most well-known figures.

I continued to watch the ceremony from my secluded spot in the back of the church. My cousin Sharon spoke. Steve did as well. Other friends and family, some I didn’t know, took their turns sharing stories and fond memories of our departed angel.

I stepped away and made my exit before anyone could notice, disappearing just as quickly as I had come.

When I returned (I hadn’t really left) the church was empty except for Steve and a red head; I didn’t know her name. I remained hidden as I tried to listen in on their conversation. _Was she his wife?_ No, surely it'd be public knowledge if someone so well known as him had gotten married. Whatever it was they were saying I couldn’t quite follow along, their voices were too hushed. They hugged and she walked away.

It was then I made my move. Exhaling and trying my best to calm my nerves, I walked up to him. His back was facing me. His head was hung low. I almost felt guilty about interrupting him.

“Captain America?” I called out. He tensed up and sharply turned to face me.

He was surprised. Of course he was. He looked me up and down, trying to place me. He was confused. _Poor guy_. His eyes settled on my mine for a moment longer and I opened my mouth to speak again.

“I’m Peggy’s granddaughter.” I extended my hand and he shook it. His grip was firm, no surprise there.

“I--you can call me Steve.”

“Steve. I don’t know if that’s very respectful. _She_ wouldn’t have approved of me addressing you so informally.”

“No, she wouldn’t." He smirked sadly and shoved his hand into his pockets.

“She told me all about you. Steve _and_ the guy in the suit. You were my hero growing up. Second to her of course.”

“Rightfully so. I’m nothing compared to her.”

“I won’t fight you on that.” I said with a laugh.

He was surprisingly easy to talk to.

“You have her eyes.” He commented. “Sorry for staring.”

“It’s alright. I’ve been told that my whole life. I guess for you seeing it is a bit hard though, especially today.”

He nodded his head and motioned for me to take a seat on the empty pew. I obliged his request and he sat down next to me. The bench squeaked slightly with his added weight. Oddly enough, I’m wasn't put off by his large stature.

“My mother, Sarah, she died when I was just a baby. Grandma Peggy and her husband raised me. He passed when I was 10. Just after I graduated high school dementia began to sit in for her. It---it was the hardest thing to watch. To see her fall apart. I can count the number of times I've seen her cry on one hand so that should tell you something.”

A tear rolled down my cheek but I didn’t try to wipe it away.

“Sorry to hear about all of that. You suffered a lot of losses it seems, I’m so sorry.” Steve whispered after he had been too silent for too long.

“Yeah," I sighed. "I couldn’t take it so two years ago I went to London. I stayed with family on her side, got to know people I had only heard stories about. I just couldn’t watch her like that. It was tearing me up inside.”

“It hurt me to see her like that too, but I was grateful just to talk to her again. I thought I’d lost her forever.”

“Yeah,” I repeated with a sniffle. “Listen I didn’t mean to intrude on your moment. I just didn’t think I’d get the opportunity again.”

“Opportunity for what exactly?”

“You might have noticed I said her husband and _not_ my grandfather.”

“I—yeah, why’s that?” Steve turned to look at me. I turned my head too, holding his gaze. Grandma would be proud, probably. No, _definitely._

“She named her after her grandmother.”

He furrowed his brows, still not catching what I was saying.

“My mother, she was named after _her_ grandmother.”

“But Peggy’s mother was name---" he stopped mid-sentence and gasped. He was in disbelief and rightfully so.

“Are you saying she was---that you are…"

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Would you be terribly offended if I called you grandpa?” I joked, still watching his reaction play out.

He just continued to gape at me. He was trying to search for similarities I guess. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t turn away though.

“You don’t believe me? I suppose I can't blame you. It’s all a bit crazy. She was pregnant when you _died_.” I turned away. Perhaps I shouldn’t have been so blunt. Clearly he hadn’t died.

“My mother was always sick as a child I’ve been told. You were too before, you know. It got worse after she had me. I was probably a few months old when she caught the flu. Her body couldn’t fight it.”

I sighed. It was odd retelling the story of someone’s life who I had only seen in photos. I felt as though I should be sad and a part of me was, but I couldn’t truly miss someone I didn’t know.

“Daphne Rogers. She named me after you although her surname was Carter. Grandma Peggy said she wanted me to have your name.” I couldn’t help the smile the crept upon my face. It always made me feel a sense of pride. “No one gave any thought to it. They thought I was simply named after my father. I never met him. No one talked about him either growing up.”

“I don’t doubt your story. I just—", he paused to sigh deeply. “I just don’t know what to say. Sorry doesn’t seem like enough.”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. She never blamed you for your choice, you know? I don’t either.”

“Are you going back, to London I mean? I’d like to I don’t know…maybe have tea or something? She’d have liked that.” He asked with a smile.

“It was her favorite. It’s mines too. If memory serves correctly, then I know just the place.”

We walked out of the church side by side. I felt lighter than I did when I walked in. I had lost her. I would always have a hole in my heart because of that, but I got something back in return. Family that I thought I’d never even have the chance to meet.

Hopefully, he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I may possibly do a follow up one shot with these two later. Perhaps after the events of Civil War?


End file.
